lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 392
Report #392 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Dryad Org: Shadowdancers Status: Rejected Jun 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: As dryads are currently one of the more useful, but limiting, fae to use, it's fair disappointing that they're not only flimsy, but open to be done away with without the normal protection other summoned entourages have. Combined with a power cost that quickly adds up, a proposition is made to offer a wide array of solutions to further justify the cost. Solution #1: Not only make dryads loyal to the wiccan who summoned them, but give chopping them a variable chance of requiring two or more swings to take them down. With the higher amounts hinging upon the IC season (just to tie in some flavour), these added mechanics should help justify the cost it takes to repeatedly summon the fae which can get chopped by anyone without risking retribution from the wiccan who summoned it. Solution #2: As above with making dryads loyal, should someone successfully chop a dryad, cause the dryad to physically throw the chopper in a random direction. Solution #3: As above with making dryads loyal, enable them to be summoned indoors even if they remain quickly dispatched. Player Comments: ---on 6/15 @ 04:33 writes: Dryads aren't really part of your entourage, since they can't follow you around. I don't think they can be ordered to do anything either. I'm not too keen about Solution 2 though - it'd mean that instead of being able to chop a dryad to prevent wisping from an adjoining room, the chopper could be hurled into the wisping group. Likewise, making them loyal may have implications regarding Avenger on Prime? ---on 6/15 @ 21:26 writes: Which would be precisely the point. People who chop dryads when they're used to propagate a wiccan's offense on Prime are not encountering the same limitations which prevent them from bashing the other wiccans fae - which is the Avenger protection. And its a physical movement to the chopper, so a wall or a block would prevent the flinging, but still would raise another facet to dryad use to justify the 1p cost to summon which is being negated for free with a single chop. Of course, the flinging will respect the forced movement boundaries of no nexii/smobs, etc. ---on 6/19 @ 22:26 writes: Being able to summon indoors would be helpful. I always disliked situations where wiccan is forced to fight indoors or adjacent to indoors by random chance, and this utility is removed. I'm not sure about making them loyal, I can see that being problematic in terms of prepping areas (villages, astral spheres for nodes) as this would give an area watch effect by nature of the wiccan getting the message that the dryad is slain. Requiring an extra swing would be nice though, given the power cost. ---on 6/28 @ 19:37 writes: No thanks on extra chops given how powerful wisp is. Dryads only cost 1p to summon. I agree you should be able to summon them indoors though; that's a pretty bad limitation.